


The Running Man

by MrsSonBreigh



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yaoi, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSonBreigh/pseuds/MrsSonBreigh
Summary: Stupidest title for the fluffiest fanfic I've ever written.For Mars





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MARS (SuperFortress)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFortress/gifts).



Goku stepped into the room, his worn running shoes falling gently onto the gym floor. He sighed and looked around, deciding to stretch before beginning his work out. He gave a small, shy smile to the regular gym advisor before going into the cardio room.  
Goku pulled a long yoga mat from it's pegs on the wall and laid it out in front of him.  
Straddling it, he reached down his left leg, placing his palms flat on the floor in a stretch. He hissed as his still sore hamstrings tightened and pulled.  
Coming back into a standing position, he saw a pristine pair of white tennis shoes, moving rapidly back and forth over the whirring belt of a treadmill. Looking further up, he saw the toned muscular legs of a stocky but altogether very attractive man. Blushing, he leaned back down into his right leg, feeling the same pull.  
Now in his standing position again, Goku saw that the man was now glancing at him every few seconds. Goku felt his face heat up as he spread his legs slightly farther and dangled his crossed arms just over the floor.  
The steady rhythm of the treadmill reacting to pounding feet stopped as the mysterious man crashed to the floor in a pile.  
Goku started, coming up quickly. The man's legs were over his head, toes touching the floor. As Goku approached, he smiled sheepishly down to him, holding out a hand.  
"Need some help?"  
The man reached for his hand in his contorted position, trying his best to help himself to his feet again.  
"Yeah, thanks. Uh," He scratched at his arm, seemingly shy.  
Goku didn't think he looked like someone that would be shy, but he figured he shouldn't judge anyway.  
“What is it?” Goku asked, realizing he was still holding onto the man’s hand. He blushed and pulled away quickly.  
The man laughed shyly rubbing his arm again, “Can I ask your name?”  
“Heh. Goku.”  
He looked to the ground, “I’m Vegeta. Uh, wanna, I don’t know, work out?”  
Goku smiled and looked around, “It would only seem appropriate.”  
The two strolled into the weight section of the gym, walking right for the deadlift equipment.  
“So,” Goku said, “How much do you lift?”  
“Nothing impressive. Just five-fifty,” Vegeta seemed to be gaining confidence as Goku handed him the belt.  
“Oh, I got you beat by a bit then,” Goku placed his hands on his hips as he watched Vegeta finish filling the bar with weight, “I can do five-seventy.”  
Vegeta looked up as he wrapped the belt around his stomach.  
“Well aren’t you a big boy?”  
Goku blushed to himself as he watched Vegeta squat down and alternate his hands over the heavy bar.  
With a quick exhale, Vegeta lifted the weight up to his waist, then his shoulders. A few high breaths later, the threw it down, straightening up.  
“So you say you can do better? Prove it, big boy.”  
Goku laughed as he added weight to the bar and put the belt on himself, “I guess so. You looked like you were struggling a bit there.”  
Vegeta nodded, waiting for Goku to lift, “If there isn’t a struggle, then what do I get out of it?”  
Already crouching, Goku looked up at Vegeta while adjusting his hands.  
“Nothing, I guess.”  
Goku’s shoes squeaked against the floor, the bar going to his knees then dropping back down. Leaving his hands on the bar, he hunched over and took deep breaths.  
Vegeta removed both of the ten pound weights on either side and secured the rest with a cuff again, “Do what I did. Don’t hurt yourself, there.” He smacked a heavy hand on Goku’s shoulders, encouraging him to try again.  
Goku turned his face up and grimaced, shaking his head, “I’m starting to like you less and less, Vegeta.”  
“Oh, don’t be like that. I know you got this. Twenty pounds is a big difference with something like this.”  
Goku shook his head, crouching and adjusting his hands. With a big intake of breath, he heaved the weight up past his knees to his hips, another breath up to his shoulders. He held it there for a few seconds before dropping the weight down again.  
Vegeta began to take the weights off, putting them back in their respective places on the rack behind them.  
“You did a good job, there, Goku. But it looks like you can’t do more than me after all. What a shame, I was looking forward to seeing that.”  
Goku nodded, undoing the belt and hanging it by its last hole.  
“Look, Goku. I’ve been in this gym today for three hours. I want to leave. If you don’t mind coming with me I’ll buy you lunch, hows that sound?”  
Goku’s head turned quickly at the mention of food. He smiled, forgetting about his shame,  
“That would be great.”


End file.
